NCIS Babies version 2
by special agent Ali
Summary: If you ever read my NCIS babies and its sequel then you may like the second version. I rewrote NCIS babies only made it with four babies instead of five. Jethro, Jenny, Cynthia and Ducky are sure going to be a handful. NCIS babies rock!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm bored. When I get bored I get crazy. When I get crazy I write dumb stories. When I write dumb stories I get good reviews. When I get good reviews I smile. When I smile…everyone wins._

_Give a 'cookie' if you can guess where I stole that from lol._

_So anyway it's the same as NCIS babies only we got 4 different babies. I wondered how Gibbs would act as a toddler. Read on if you want to know. _

There always was something strange happening in the agency. Today wasn't much a difference.

The mailman delivered the packages and left. It was what was inside that was so strange.

The four assembled in the morgue and then the items glowed.

When Jimmy walked in, he nearly had a heart attack. Sitting on the floor was four 2 year old children.

Ducky noticed him first and toddled over. "Da da" he said. Jimmy's eyes widened as he picked up the Scottish toddler.

He then called for back up. "Abby! Get down to the morgue now! Get the other three as well…we got trouble!" he yelled.

When the four appeared he was chasing Ducky who had stolen a scalpel.

Jenny and Jethro were arguing over something. Cynthia was crying cuz she made a mess on her undies.

"Palmer? Why are there children in here?" Tim asked first. He noticed they were wearing adult clothes which shrunk with them.

"Good question Tim…But I think the one I have is Ducky" he answered.

Tony picked up the other male baby. He glared at him in response. "So is this…no way" he murmured.

Jethro frowned and smacked his cheek. He was too little to smack his head.

"Ow…small hand, still stinging slap…definitely Gibbs" he said.

"Bozo" the tot growled. "Hey, he remembers you Tony" Abby said walking over.

"Babby" Jethro cooed and gave her a small smile. "Aw, he knows me too" Abby squealed and cuddled Jethro.

"Gibbs is so cute…look he's got brown hair now…" she squealed as she cuddled her boss.

Ziva had picked up Jenny which left Tim and Cynthia. "So then I have Jenny and Tim has Cynthia?" Ziva asked.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, our boss, director, her assistant and our medical examiner are now two year olds?" he asked.

He held the crying baby away from him with a nervous look.

Tony folded his arms as he no longer had a baby.

"Nice observation McGoo…now what do you suggest we do about them?" he asked.

Tim walked over and gave him Cynthia. "Here, you hold her" he said and grabbed the box Ducky was sent.

"No return address but Abby and I will run tests and see if there is DNA anywhere on the boxes" he said.

Abby nodded. "Can we take baby Jethro too?" she asked. Tim nodded.

"I guess, kinda dangerous to leave them here…" he said.

"Jimmy can baby-sit them in Jenny's office" Ziva suggested.

"Why me?"

"Cause were federal agents and she is a scientist…that makes you the kid sitter" Tony said.

Jimmy groaned. "Fine…but can we buy diapers first?" he asked as he groaned at the smell.

"Very good thinking…lets go" Tony agreed.

Tony, Jimmy, Ziva and the four adult babies went to the store as Abby and Tim ran tests.

"If there is no answers….can we raise them?" Abby asked.

Tim shrugged. "I…guess…be weird raising our boss though" he answered.

Abby shrugged. "Could be fun" she answered.

She frowned as results came in. "Guess not though…name is Madison Legarda…she lives in California" she said.

"Tony and I will go make the visit while you three are on babysitting patrol" he said.

Tony agreed when they returned. "Lets go Timmy…I just hope this witch can reverse the process" he said.

"Bye bozo…bye Gee" Jethro called. "Sure he calls you Gee" Tony muttered.

Tim smirked. "Bye Jethro…be a good boy" Tim said and patted his head as he crouched to his level. Jethro threw him a raspberry.

"No tell me what do" he said and folded his arms. "Even as a toddler he's the boss" Tim said with another smirk.

Jethro head slapped him. Tim blinked as the hand smacked his head. "Ow doesn't hurt as much but still stings" he said.

Jethro chuckled and hugged him. "Me boss Gee…you go bye…no die" he said.

"Sure boss…whatever you say" Tim agreed and patted his back.

Tony chuckled. "Your right McGee…he still is our boss" he said. Jethro curled a small finger.

Tony knelt to him and Jethro hugged him. "No die bozo…I miss you…bye bye bozo" Jethro said to him and then head slapped him.

He giggled. "Me funny" he said.

"Yeah…you are boss" Tony said and they left. "So weird seeing him so cute and childlike"

"I guess he is a baby…with a little bit of his adult memories" Tim agreed.

"I never thought it can get any weirder here" Tony responded.

_So, what do you think of Baby Jethro? I'll have the others talk more next its more a father/sons chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aw yay 6 reviews. Glad little Jet is so popular. Its fun making the characters into toddler babies lol._

Tony and Tim left and Jethro turned to the others in Abby's lab.

He tugged on Ziva's leg. "Ziba…get me cuffy" he ordered. "Cuffy? Oh you mean coffee!" she exclaimed.

"That what I says…cuffy…you get…cuz me boss and me want cuffy" Jethro says.

Ziva shakes her head. "I'm sorry boss…you are too little now" she says and is glared at.

"Cuffy now!" Jethro screams.

"Me want cuffy too" Jenny cuts in walking over. "No…no coffee for any babies…I will find some milk" she says.

"Yucky…" Jenny says and folds her arms. "Me boss too…me say cuffy" she says.

Ziva firmly shakes her head. "Sorry…no coffee" she says firmly. Jenny kicks her hard.

"Now you get corner time instead" Ziva says and puts her into a corner for a two minute time-out.

"You no do that, we boss of you!" Jethro yells.

"Not right now you are not!" Ziva replies. "Right now Jethro, you are two years old for some reason, so you will have no coffee and you will do as we say" she adds.

"Me no want listen…me boss!" Jethro yells.

"You can get corner time too if your just going to scream at me" Ziva says and places her boss into another corner.

"Wow…never thought I'd see the day we take over NCIS" Jimmy murmurs.

Abby and Ziva gulp. "Yeah…we have no director or boss…I mean Jimmy can be our M.E. for now…but can we be the bosses?" Abby asks.

Ziva shrugs. "We have no choice Abby…this is a nightmare though" she says.

She picks up the two toddlers who cuddle her. "Me sorry" they both say as they are lifted.

She smiles at them. 'You two are cute but…I miss the adult versions now' she thought. She prayed Tony and Tim found answers and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all. So it's pretty much short chapters for this. Oh, please no more bashing me. You don't like my stuff, stop reading it. I write mainly Timmy stories and I like how they come out. _

_Nice sweet reviews are loved though. Especially since tomorrow is my birthday. _

A few hours passed and the three adults were getting restless as they ran from baby to baby.

They fed them, changed them, played with them and they were still consistently crying and making a fuss.

Jethro was the worst. As they neared two hours he went up to Abby.

"Babby?" He called. Abby bent and scooped him up and sat on a chair.

"What's up Jet?" she asked. "When Toey and Gee come backs to me?" he asked.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know" she answered and the boy scowled. Abby could see she didn't please him.

"Wanna call Tony and Tim and ask them?" she said. "Kay" Jethro agreed.

"Me say hi too" Ducky said and wandered over. He was dragging Bert with him who was covered in band aids.

Jimmy had brought him a pretend doctor kit at a toys R us.

Abby shifted Jet to one arm, bent and scooped up the mini doctor.

"Okay, you talk too" she said. "Ducky like talk" he answered. "Ducky like fix Bert too" he added showing the Goth his work.

Abby winced as she took her beloved friend from the tot. "Ducky make all betterers" he said proudly.

"He sure did…" Jimmy said walking over. He bent forward to whisper to his friend.

"Least the band-aids come off Abs…I did take that scalpel from him you know" he reminded her.

Abby smiled. "Yeah…thanks Jimmy" she said.

"Talk now Babby!" Jet screeched, getting very impatient.

"Okay…settle Jet or you'll only get a time-out and no call" she warned him.

"Sowwy, me just miss Toey and Gee" he said immediately.

"You miss them that bad?" she asked.

Jet nodded. "Toey my bes Fred" he said. Abby giggled. "Yeah, I guess he is…so is Timmy your other bes fred?" she asked.

Jet nodded. "Tippy cool too…he cool geek" he answered.

"Good…okay let me just call Tony" she said and pressed the third number s Tony was third on her speed dial.

"Hey Abs…we just landed" he answered. "I know Tony" she answered in a duh voice. "Jet misses you and asked me to call" she added.

"Oh okay…put mini boss on" he answered

"Hi Toey!" Jet yelled as soon as he had the phone in his tiny hands.

"Hey buddy…I miss ya too little man" Tony said and the toddler grinned.

"You come back now?"

"No bud…I am not sure when I'll be back" he answered.

"Oh" Jet answered. "Don't be upset bud…I'll call you when I am back on the plane home I promise" he said.

"Kay…can I say hi Tippy?"

Tim was given the phone. "Hey Jet"

"Hi Tippy…have fun with Toey?"

"Sure…lots of fun with Toey" Tim answered with a small grin at Jet's pronunciation of their names.

"Hi Tippy…me ducky with Bert" Ducky yelled and squeezed Bert so the hippo could say hi to the agent too.

"Hi Ducky and Bert" Tim answered. "All right boys have to go…be good" he added.

"Kay…it hard…no cuffy and me hate time out" Jet whined.

"Aw I am sorry Jet…can't let you have cuffy but you just be good and you wont have time outs" he answered.

"Kay…me want Toey…bye gee…me lub you" Jet said.

"Me lub too" Ducky yelled.

"Love you both" Tim answered.

"Hey again Jet and hello Ducky and Bert" Tony said.

"No go Toey…talkie to me…" Jet said.

"Sorry little man, got work to do…we'll talk later" Tony promised.

"Kay…bye Toey…lub you" he said and closed the phone.

"Man Jet is awesome but I kinda miss the real boss" Tony said.

Tim nodded. "Me too…lets go find this Maddie person and get her to explain…hopefully we'll have boss man back soon" he said.

"Not too soon though…I'd love to play with Jet" Tony said and Tim smirked.

"Lets see what Maddie says first" he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone. Thanks to my three reviewers for their awesome reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying this and my other two similar stories. I love writing silly stories, can't always write stories about hurting Timmy. No wait he is Tippy now LOL._

"Then lead on Uncle Tippy" Tony said with a hand gesture. "Nope, you're the boss man now Uncle Toey" Tim replied.

The two men glared at each other but then erupted into a fit of giggles.

"All right enough goofing off Tim…lets go find this crazy chick and see how we get our boss man and the others back" Tony ordered.

"On your six boss" Tim answered and Tony smiled. "So you did miss me as the boss huh McGoo?" Tony asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Lets just get going DiNozzo" he said and walked in front of the agent.

"You didn't answer my question!" Tony yelled. "I can't hear you" Tim said as he walked.

Tony ran forward, slapped Tim's head and kept running to baggage claim with Tim on his heels.

The two immature men soon were in a taxi and found Maddie's house. Tony led Tim to the door and knocked.

The woman answered. "Hello? May I help you?" She asked.

"Madison Legarda?" Tim asked. She nodded. "Yes…may I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Depends…did you make some kind of age shrinking potion and shrunk our boss LJ Gibbs?" Tony asked.

Maddie gasped. "Oh my god…my daughter must have sent you the package" she said.

"I take that as yes Tony…" Tim said and folded his arms.

Maddie nodded and allowed the two men to enter. "Yes…its true…I created a potion that can someone younger" she said.

"Did you happen to make a potion to turn them back? I mean Gibbs is a cute two year old but…not exactly able to hold a gun anymore" Tony asked,

"Or drink coffee" Tim said and Tony chuckled.

Maddie nodded. "Yes…it'll take a week or so for the antidote to work though" she said.

"Why a week?" Tim asked. Maddie shrugged. "I don't know…that's just how it works" she answered.

"You try this out?" Tony asked and she nodded. "Of course…my daughter Ali was my first trial then I fed her the antidote every day and a week later she was back to normal" she answered.

"You said or so though" Tim answered.

"Well my daughter turned eleven in her potion…see I guess the child ages a day when the antidote is given…at eighteen you give one more then…poof back to normal" she said,

"Our boss and the others are two though" Tony said. "I guess it'll be two weeks and two days then" Maddie answered.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say all calm…we work in a federal office building and you shrunk not just the boss but our director, her assistant and medical examiner as well!" Tony yelled.

"Well sorry…sir" Maddie replied.

"His name is Tony DiNozzo…I am Tim McGee…were NCIS special agents" Tim answered.

"Well agent Tim…I'll get your antidote…but can I come with you?" she asked.

"Sure…why not….not like anything is normal today" Tony said.

He opened his phone and called the lab. Abby answered. "Hey Abs…let me talk to Jet" he said.

"Yay! Toey back!" the child cheered. "Yeah little man…Toey returned" Tony answered.

"You comes home now?"

"Soon little man…are you being good?" Tony asked. "sure" Jet answered.

"As good as a two year old can be Tony…now get your butt back here because their driving me crazy!" Ziva said.

"Toot toot!" Was heard and Ziva yelped. "Stop pulling my ponytail Cynthia!" she snapped and the child cried.

"No mean to my fred Ziba!" Jenny yelled at her. "Just get back here now DiNozzo and McGee!" Ziva yelled and the phone was hung up.

"Wow…maybe I shouldn't come" Maddie murmured as she had grabbed the stuff that was needed. The boys looked at each other and then grabbed her.

A few hours later Jet turned and cheered as Tony walked into the lab.

"Toey!" he yelled and ran to him as fast as his tiny legs would go. Tony tossed him into the air then gave him a hug.

"Hey little man…I missed ya too" he said. Jet snuggled onto him and smiled.

"Hey Jet…I get no hug?" Tim asked and Jethro jumped into Tim's arms.

"Hi Tippy…who you?" he asked as Maddie walked in. "I'm Maddie…the guys new friend" she answered.

"Kay" Jet answered but the guys could see he didn't trust her. In fact his gaze suggested he would make life miserable for Maddie.

_Sorry for such short chapters. Shall I make this crazy like version one when Tony, Tim, Abby and Palmer were babies?_


End file.
